


The Bionic Woman meets V'Ger

by semperfiona_fic (semperfiona)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), The Bionic Woman (1976)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_fic
Summary: The Bionic Woman meets V'Ger





	The Bionic Woman meets V'Ger

V’Ger scanned the deck of the Enterprise and noticed something anomalous. It circled Jaime with an energy beam and scanned her again.

YOU ARE NOT LIKE THE OTHER CARBON UNITS, it said.

But I am, she replied. I am like you and also not like you. I am of the Creator race but I am also created, like you

DOES NOT COMPUTE, V’Ger said.

I was changed by others of the Creator race to be stronger and parts of me are made of metal now, like you. But these are our parents, she said, indicating the Enterprise crew around her.


End file.
